Love and Hate and Why
by l3lack Widow1
Summary: A/U B/V where Bulma isn't human, or saiyan for that matter! Based in a mystical era while vegeta-sei is under attack by demons. Vegeta needs help, but who will help him...WHAT will help him.
1. The Beginnings

Disclaimer: this goes for all of my chapters, I do not own DBZ or any of its characters! tho I wish i did =/  
  
  
  
The Beginnings  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is that damn Nappa! Girl, go fetch him!" Vegeta screamed at a terrified servant. 'What the hell is happening to my country?' He stood up and started pacing the room back and forth impatiently. There had been another attack by the demons; they had destroyed yet another village, hundreds had died. Lately this had been happening way too often. There was no doubt that the attacks by these creatures were getting closer together but the question was how to stop them. Vegeta-sei was supposed to be a peaceful land. It's warriors were the strongest for miles around, they weren't any normal beings. They were mortal, but they had unbelievable strength, not to mention the ability to morph under the moon. Vegeta-sei was always able to keep other nations in check with its brute force, but demons were a different story. There seemed no possible way to stop them.  
  
  
"Sire, I am here as you requested." Vegeta jumped slightly at Napa's sudden appearance.  
  
  
"You sure took your damn time."  
  
  
"I am sorry sire." Napa said softly while bowing to his king.  
  
  
"Bring in the sorcerer!" No sooner had Vegeta yelled this out than the great marble doors of his throne room swung open to reveal a small wrinkled man. He walked slowly up to where the two men were standing using his cane as a support.  
  
  
"My liege, and the First Commander," he said softly before bowing as best he could to them both.  
  
  
"Old man, tell me what I must do to save my country." Vegeta stared skeptically down at the weak excuse of a man. He wasn't Sayian, but he was all out of options. His first reaction to the attacks of course was to try and kill the demons. But that proved easier said than done. He had already lost a hundred men just trying to get close to one. Then he had sought advice from all his commanders, and eventually the local sorcerers. But none could help. He didn't like turning to a mere mortal outsider, but he didn't really have any other choices. "Come on old man, I don't have all day."  
  
  
The old man took his staff and placed it in front of him, gripping it with both hands. Then he chanted, "Laburnum Ratios." Suddenly an orb appeared at the top of his staff emitting deep blue and purple light. The sorcerer stared into the light for many minutes. Vegeta watched all this amazed; none of the others could even read a crystal ball let alone a magical orb. But then again this man was taking too long. Just as Vegeta was about to speak the old man held up his hand, "The road to peace is no easy one."  
  
  
"I already know this, tell me something useful." All this was starting to bore Vegeta.  
  
  
"The only one who can save your country is the hybrid."  
  
  
"Hybrid?"  
  
  
"Go to King Argus of Albatha, ask for his help." The old man grew quiet for some time as he stared into his orb watching the colors change to that of bright blues and greens. "This is all I can tell you. The rest of the way you must make on your own." Then the old man bowed and disappeared into thin air.  
  
  
"What are we going to do my king?" Napa questioned after being silent the whole time. Vegeta had almost forgotten he was there at all.  
  
  
"Well it looks like we are off to the land of Albatha."  
  
  
"But can we trust what this sorcerer says, what if he tells us lies?"  
  
  
"At the moment we don't really have any other options, Napa. Get together our boat and our best fighters. I want to leave in the morning." 


	2. Royal courts

Royal Courts  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood at the side of one of his battle ships enjoying the feeling of fresh air through his hair. 'Such a strange feeling...almost as if someone was touching you...helping you...' He opened his eyes and stared out at the ocean ahead of him. They were getting close to Albatha, he could sense it, but he couldn't help thinking of what their king would say when he got there. And what would he even ask him for that matter? 'Oh well, no use worrying about it now.' He reluctantly turned his face from the ocean and waved his second commander over.  
  
  
"Yes my sire?" Raddiz bowed respectfully.  
  
  
"When are we to arrive?"  
  
  
"Within the hour, sir."  
  
  
"That's all for now, you may leave." And with that he turned back once again to gaze at the ocean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been in Albatha for almost 3 days now. Vegeta had not realized that the capital city would be so far off from the ocean. Actually, it hadn't been but a day's travel, but he was awaiting the summons from the king before he could go before him. 'How dare that stupid Inbred make me, the KING of Vegeta-Sei, wait on HIM. He should be waiting on ME. Ignorant ass.' He was pacing his room again, as he had done many hours since arriving. Each day he was getting closer and closer to rampaging in on the insolent king. But then...that wasn't good political policy. 'I never did like politics much.' With that thought he gathered all his energy and headed straight for the throne room to have a much needed talk with king Argus.  
  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the royal courts, but by the time he got there he was furious. He slammed his fists against the golden doors, the last barrier between him and the king. He waited and waited, for what seemed like an eternity. But just as he was about to break through the heavy doors they slowly creaked open revealing a man on a golden throne. He didn't waist any time from there, he went straight through the royal guards and encircled one fist around the king's throat.  
  
  
"Well hello there, King Argus." Vegeta spat at the king as he watched his eyes bulge from the lack of air. "I was just wondering this afternoon why you hadn't called on me yet. You know Vegeta-Sei Is not a good Country to meddle with" He stared down at the little man who started to gasp for air. Vegeta loosened his grip a little, just enough to allow him to talk.  
  
  
"Heh, King Vegeta, So nice to see you. I'm sorry you have been neglected, no one informed me that you were here to call on me"  
"That's bull shit and you know it."  
  
  
"Please excuse my behavior. But I have some free time now, I would like to hear what you have to say. I will help in any way I can"  
  
  
"As you know our land has been invaded by demons lately. I want them out, and fast. I hear that you can help me."  
  
  
"Well, there might be one way..."  
  
  
"Spit it out old man!" Vegeta yelled at the old man and tightened his fist a little.  
  
  
"There is a valley in our lands" He stopped a bit and pleaded with Vegeta to loosen his grip so he could breathe. Vegeta let go, but stayed very close to the man not trusting him. "Like I was saying...this valley is called the Valley of Dreams, because there is a magic being that lives there. If you make it to her she will grant you a wish. But be warned it's not easy to reach her. Very few have, actually none that I know of" King Argus stared up at Vegeta trying to look scared an not laughing at the same time 'you will be like all the rest...you can't escape it'  
  
  
Vegeta stared out the window for some time thinking about this, he really didn't have anything else to go on. "What must I do to find this valley?"  
  
  
"Follow the road of Lebiscus for two days. You will be able to find the rest of the way from there." He bowed politely thinking to himself 'If you live...'   
  
  
"Fine, But if you lie to me, know that you will suffer a long, slow death." And so he turned and walked out of the room as if nothing happened. Now all he had to do was gather his army and set off. 'Maybe this won't be so hard after all...' 


	3. First Meeting

The first Meeting  
  
  
  
'Its been two days already and yet, nothing.' They had been traveling the harsh desert road for what seemed like an endless period of time. And they had nothing for it. They were under prepared for the trip. their food rations had run out at their last meal and the water supply was rapidly decreasing,. And to top it all off they still had to have something to live on the way back. But that wasn't his biggest concern right now, he had to find...well, whatever it is he was looking for.  
  
"Men, keep a sharp lookout. We have to find this damned thing, for all I know whatever it is may be as small as a needle."With that said he kicked his horse and sped up ahead of the group. With a smirk he thought about how easily it had been to acquire the equine animals from the old fool of a king. All it took was a little 'chat'. Which mainly consisted of Vegeta throwing threats at the king, who broke easily.  
  
Staring at the ground lost in his thoughts, Vegeta hadn't even realized when one of his men had shouted out. It wasn't until another solider shouted alarm that he was snapped out of his trance-like state. He looked frantically from left to right but could see nothing. Just the vast space of the desert, and high canyon wall that had risen up within the last, 'Wait. since when have we been surrounded by canyon walls?' It was all very unnerving. They were trapped and he couldn't even see what has happening!  
  
"Radditz! what the hell are these stupid bakas screaming about?"Radditz just stared at Vegeta blankly before pointing a finger towards the sky. He tentatively lifted his head towards the sky...some part of him feared that it would be an army of demons. they plagued him, the demons. Every waking moment, but more than ever in his dreams...ravaging his country killing off their race. but as he looked into the sky he was glad to see that it was nothing of the sort. In all actuality it seem to be some huge feathered beast. He furrowed his eyebrows ashamed at the behavior of his men. "Snap out of it men! It isn't a demon you fools! Be strong, I didn't train you to behave like pathetic weaklings!" but all he said was to no avail. his men paid him no heed, the fear of demons was infused into their very blood.  
  
While all the confusion and madness had controlled the army, the creature on the other hand, ad flown in front of the group. Vegeta turned around to see it flying down unto a small uplifted plateau of sorts. He studied the creature as it was landing. It was beautiful to say the least, the very least at that. It had the huge body of a female lion, her fur, for it was definitely a she, was golden as the sun and sparkled magnificently as if the very rays of that light itself. Then he caught sight of its face...it...she was breathtaking. She stared down at him with cerulean eyes that were deep and warm, so full of knowledge.  
  
She gently laid herself down upon the plateau 'I'm so tired of him sending me these men...I'm so sick of killing. I know theres more the things than this' As she gently touched down her paws curled up beneath her and her wings went straight up in the air before touching into her sides, almost touching tips, so that the light would reflect off of her silvery blue feathers. For a couple of minutes she just sat there swinging her tail back and forth in a true spinxian style.  
  
Slowly she became bored of her studies and asked one of the question that she had been trained to quote so often. "Why has thou seeked me out?"  
  
Vegeta stared dumbly at the creature. Its voice complemented its beauty..soft and deep. but ah! that's not what he was there for. "I need to find the Valley of Dreams. I was told to come here."  
  
"Well then, you have come to the right place, that is if you are willing to take a risk."  
  
"And what risk would that be?"  
  
"You must answer one of my riddles."  
  
"Riddle? hah, and here I thought this might be a challenge."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. There has yet to be a person to answer correctly."  
  
"Well, have out with it already."Vegeta was starting to get impatient. the creature may be beautiful but he didn't have time to waste.  
  
"First you must agree to my conditions. First: If you do not answer correctly then you life is mine. Second: If you do answer correctly, then I will be your slave forever."  
  
"hmm...easy enough done. I have no need for more slaves, but I suppose you might be tolerable."  
  
"I would hold your tongue if I were you or I might not even give you the chance!"  
  
"Fine, what is the riddle already?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma is a sphinx!!!  
  
~~~~~~anyone out there want to be an editor? I can't stand reading over my stories more than once...anyone? you'll get to read new chapters first!!!  
  
NOTE:omg! its been so long since I have written anything on this! 9 months the be exact. I've been meaning to work on it but I lost interest I guess. It just kinda popped back up in my head. I was reading over my other two chapters, and I can't even remember writing them. I was all "wtf?'' But oh well. I think that part of the reason I stoped last time was cuz my chappies kept getting deleted. but hopefuly this time things will work out better.   
  
  
bPLEASE REVIEW!!!/b If you don't then I might as well keep this story to myself! If no one cares about it then oh whats the point? please =( 


	4. Riddle me this, Riddle me that

Riddle me this, Riddle me that  
  
  
"Once I have stated the riddle, you will have 10 hours to come up with a suitable answer. No more no less." She stopped for a second and looked down at the little man before her. 'I really don't want to have to kill another. It's a shame...' "All right then here is your riddle:   
  
'What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs in the evening?'  
  
Vegeta just stared blankly up at the large creature. He couldn't believe his luck. He had come so far to be jumped up with this! It was intolerable. but then again, he didn't have much say in the matter. What had to be done, had to be done.  
  
Vegeta turned around to face his men. "Set up camp. I have 10 hours to figure this damn thing out and I want some shade, damn it! Move!"  
  
About 30 minutes later Vegeta relaxed into the cool shade of a tent. Sitting there with his wine in one hand and his servants at his feet, he could almost forget his purpose. "Everyone out now!" came a cry from his lips. It hardly seemed his own voice. He was truly worried, not for himself but for his planet. All the innocent people being killed and tortured. He had once been like that too, when he was little. allowing for himself to be beaten to a pulp by his Father. But back then he was small and weak, there wasn't much else he could do, just suck it up and take it with a grain of salt. And so he had served, acting as his Father's little slave, sent off to various planets to 'negotiate' which normally meant bloody and savage massacres. And so his life had remained until that wondrous day when he had realized that he was stronger than his father. Oh! the look on that old mans face as he blew a hole through his chest. For weeks on end he would play the scene of his father slowly dying, his blood pooling on th  
e floor, through his head and each time it would bring him greater pleasure.   
  
Vegeta had loved being a king. The control and power..it was wonderful to have such things at one's fingertips. Things had gone great. Vegeta-sei was prospering and no one would come against its all mighty power! That is until those blasted demons. No one knew why they had even come in the first place, but then again its no like anyone was capable of talking to them either. He remembered what the old sorcerer had said to him as he red his orb. It was sad the he was reduced to conversing with an old man with a cane..or sorcerers stick? whatever the hell that is called. It looked more like a cane.  
  
'why am I even thinking about this shit. I need to be concentrating on the riddle.No sense dwelling on my childhood, and beating my father..and the old man? shit! i got it....'  
  
  
-----------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------------------  
  
So what did Vegeta get? muhahaha! only I know. Well maybe someone else knows. Thats actually the real riddle used an epic (can't remember which one) that a sphinx asks of Oedipus. For answering correct he received kingship and a wife. Not a bad deal huh?  
  
Please Review!  
  
~l3lack widow~ 


	5. Reluctant Introductions

"Are you so quick to end your own life, foolish one?" she stared down at the little man with an air of disbelief that was amazing. 'No one has ever answered before their time was up before'  
  
Vegeta hesitated a moment, he knew he hadn't used all of his time. but yet, he didn't know what else the answer could be! He just had to be right...this was no time for pointless doubting.  
  
Before he could change his mind he just took a long, deep breath and spit it out. "The answer is Man. He crawls as a baby on four legs in the morning,or beginning of his life, walks on two legs in the afternoon, or most of his life, but needs the assistance of a walking stick,or third leg in the night as he approaches old age." There, he had said it, but was it the correct answer? He lifted his head high as only he could do and plastered his trademark smirk across his face. Standing there in a regal stance, he awaited his verdict.  
  
'He couldn't have. could he?' The sphinx sat there wide-eyed. That riddle had been used by her kind for thousands of years, and there was yet a mortal to guess the correct answer to it! She felt split. It was a disgrace to think that her people had been so easily defiled, and without even the proper time limit none the less. But at the same time she was extremely relieved that she no longer had to serve the ruthless king. For years she had been forced to do his 'dirty work' getting rid of his enemies and foes. She though this one would be no different, just another disgusting killing job to be executed. But no! This man had answered correctly!  
  
Vegeta was becoming impatient. He had been staring up at this creature for some minutes now. If he was right he deserved to know it! And if he wasn't well...that wasn't something to think about. Even if he was wrong it wasn't as if he couldn't handle the beast. But his pride would never allow him to fight it. He had made a deal with this luminous creature and things of this sort are to be respected. Anything else would be disgraceful.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, the sphinx quickly noticed the irritated stance that the king was positioned in. "I am very glad to say that you indeed have solved the riddle. I am forever in your service." With that said, she bowed gracefully with one paw bend up beneath her for her new master. What a thought! an new start...  
  
"New master? Shit, I had forgotten about that condition. What am I supposed to do with an animal the size of the very pyramids themselves. theres no way you are going to fit in my boat."  
  
With a little laugh, she ruffled her wings as she shrunk down to the size of about an average lioness or panther.  
  
Vegeta just stood there and stared at the creature. 'If she can change her size I wonder what else she can do.'  
  
But before he could ask her she spoke up. "My name is Bulma. Might I inquire to the name of my new master?"  
  
Vegeta grunted at her for breaking him from his thoughts before he replied. "You can call me King Vegeta woman."  
  
"Woman? I do believe that I just told you my name was Bulma."  
  
"Does it matter? you are my slave now Woman."  
  
"I may be your servant, but I will NEVER be your slave!" She screamed in a high pitched voice. 'How dare he? I just spared his life!' Bulma glanced around and noticed how all the men had their hands over their ears. Well, at least she had one secret weapon against them.  
  
  
--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------  
  
Sorry another short chapter. But I've been rather busy lately with finals and all. It was hard for me to get this one out, I'm not even supposed to be on the computer. Hope you enjoyed.   
  
Please review!  
  
lotsa luff  
Black Widow 


	6. The Real Journey Begins

It only took a couple of seconds for them to recover. But as soon as they were all standing back up bulma screamed again, except this time longer and louder. They all just squatted down and started screaming for it to stop while they covered their ears. They all looked like little bugs being burned. 'No, I don't think this new life will be to hard.' Bulma couldn't help but laugh at their stupidity.  
  
Vegeta was the first to recover and wasted no time in sending a death glare towards the sphinx. He would teach her how to respect those higher than her. but not now...no. He needed to get information out of her. He would do it later, on the ship maybe. "Don't ever try to do that again onna!" Vegeta screamed, not even realizing his mistake un till she started to open her mouth again. He gritted his teeth and a small "Bulma" came through. She just smiled and closed her mouth contentedly. "Well, since you are my servant now. Are you going to inform me about the Valley of Dreams?"  
  
'Why would he want to go there, creepy place if you ask me.' But she quickly brushed the though off and replied. "Yes, I know where it is located. From here it will take about a week and a half to reach since we have to cross on land back to the ocean. But once you get there the real fun begins. It can take two to three months to reach the center. If you're good that is."  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean, 'If I'm good?'"  
  
"Well its not a place that you can take a lot of people into and there are things you will encounter there that may require a great deal of mental and physical strength."  
  
"What is at the center then?"  
  
"To tell you the truth I'm not quite so sure myself. I have been to this place but never felt the need to go to the center."  
  
"Well, is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes. But if you're country is in danger, do you really think we should be discussing it here. It would be easier and more efficient to discuss the matter on the boat."  
  
Vegeta hated to admit it, but she was right. He turned and stalked off towards camp to tell his men. When he was almost there he turned and looked at the onna and motioned for her to wait un till they were ready to start off.  
  
  
-------------------  
  
They had been walking for hours, and were dripping in sweat. That infernal creature just laughed at them as they walked along while she flew high above in the cool wind. Vegeta was beginning to notice how some of his men were starting to drag behind. Every now and then one of them would reach for his water bag only to find it empty. As much as he hated to admit it, they needed water and bad too. He knew there was only one person who would know where to find it...  
  
"Onna!" he screamed up at the flying beast.  
  
Hearing his call she waisted no time in flying down and walking beside him. "yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"You will address me as King Vegeta. And as for what I wanted, I will be requiring food, water, and a suitable place for my men to rest for the night."  
  
Bulma only rolled her eyes at his remarks. "Oh is that all?"  
  
"yes." Was the simple reply which only caused Bulma to once again roll her eyes in disgust. She quickly informed Vegeta that there was indeed a stopping place up ahead where there was un underground water supply if one knew where to look and good pickings on wildlife. And within an hour they had stopped and had three parties sent out. One to make camp, a second to find water, and a third to kill enough mean for dinner. But what they all did not know was that Bulma had used her magic to lure all of the game to the site, and to create the underground water. but then again, what they didn't know didn't hurt them. She wanted to keep a few tricks up her sleeve just incase something happened.  
  
the evening went by fairly quickly. the men ate their hardy dinner and rested to gain back their strength. Soon after meal time the whole camp was quiet as everyone slipped into the comforts of dream world. Well comforting for some...  
  
  
----------******----------********-----------********----------  
  
Vegeta sat up quickly from his bed, waking in a cold sweat only to realize that he wasn't in his bed at all. He stared all around him and began to realize that he was in some sort of labyrinth.   
  
  
  
------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------------------  
  
Ah, sorry about the cliffy. but my inspiration just kinda went poof! well actually I know whats going to be in the dream. But what significance will it have? Veggies dream, next chapter. And I promise it will be a nice lengthy one.  
  
Please Review!  
  
lotsa luff  
Black widow 


	7. Ahh

Ahh. I haven't updated on this in a long ...long time. And I don't know if I'll ever really pick anything back up on it. It was good while it lasted. But please, If you liked this please read my brand new story @ Fictionpress. It's about a girl who meets a mysterious man at a cirque du Soleil show. Please check it out!!  
  
  
  
Thanks to the people who supported this fic!  
  
-black widdow 


End file.
